


Memorialized

by Legs (InsanityRule)



Series: They Say Friends Don't Destroy One Another. What Do They Know About Friends? [1]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/Legs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin receives a call at work regarding Peter Gregory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorialized

His phone rings and he taps the speakerphone. “Mr. Belson, you have a phone call on line one.”

“Who is it?” He isn’t expecting any calls.

“A Mr. Hendricks, he’s-”

Gavin clicks the phone over to line one and settles back. This should be good. “Hello Richard. Crawling back to Hooli already?”

“No, no um, it’s Gavin right? Right, of course it is. Um, I’m here with Jared, and… and we’re calling to, um… you see,” Jesus who taught this kid to talk? “Um we’re calling about-”

“Richard? If I may?” This guy sounds familiar. Right, that tall pale guy that worked for him. “Mr. Belson, this is Jared, and we’re calling on behalf of Richard, myself, and the rest of us here at Pied Piper to offer our condolences during this time. I know your relationship was strained during these last few years, but I’m certain you still cared about-”

What the hell is this nonsense? “Spit it out. What the hell are you talking about?”

“Um, has no one told you? I’m so sorry, I was under the impression that you knew. Peter Gregory-”

His cellphone dings and he tunes out Jared in favor of checking the message.

His Google alert for Peter Gregory’s name is going berserk. “Say tall guy, what the hell did you just say?”

“Peter Gregory had a heart attack on safari.” Gavin lunges at his computer and types in Peter’s name. Front and center, bold font, over and over again, articles about the late Peter Gregory and his accomplishments in technology based companies and-

He hangs up the phone.

He clicks his voice command button. “Call Peter Gregory.”

“Calling Peter Gregory. Be de de, I’m sorry the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected.”

“Redial.”

“Redialing last number. Be de de, I’m sorry, the number you are trying-”

He holds the remote so hard it creaks. "Redial."

“Redialing last number. Be de de, I’m sorry, the number you are-”

“Redial!”

“… I’m sorry, the number-”

“REDIAL!”

“-the number you are-”

He takes a deep breath. “Call Peter Gregory’s home phone.”

“Calling Peter Gregory home.”

Each ring feels like an eternity. “You have reached Peter Gregory.” His chest swells with false hope. “I am not here.” It’s awkward and stumbling and so very Peter. “There is a tone. Following that, leave a message. Bye.”

He starts fiddling with his prayer beads, turning and twisting tighter and tighter until the string snaps and they fall to the floor one after the other.

“Redial.”

“You have reached Peter Gregory.” He picks up a paperweight, stands up, and throws it at the window, leaving one small unsatisfying dent instead of the spiderweb he hoped for. “I am not here.” He sits back down and puts his head in his hands. “There is a tone. Following that, leave a message.”

He sobs.

“Bye.”


End file.
